Dark Reflections-Chapter 13
Dark Reflections-Chapter 13 Close your eyes, cover your ears and nose. That's how darkness hears, looks and smells like. Nothing. But the way it feels.... it makes every hair at the back of your neck stand up, it's just cold..... The last thing I saw was Lucian, taunting me by waving goodbye, after he disappeared by entering a portal. I felt weightless, sort of at peace, nothing around me except darkness and a lot of it. Then, a bright light appeared from my hand, it was the Arms of Helios, it glowed brighter and brighter until I was surrounded by a warming light.... When i came to, the first thing I realised..or smelled.. Eucalyptus. I heard cussing, loud cussing. I looked around and saw what looked like a destroyed fortress. I immediately knew where I was. Mount Othyrs. I panicked. How did I get here? Where we the others? Then I heard footsteps. I hid behind the biggest rock. The person making the footsteps was the person I least expected to see. Hyperion. A thousand questions filled my head. Wasn't Hyperion turned into a tree? How many titans were in on Mount Othyrs right now? I tried controlling my breathing, I was scared. These weren't some monsters, they were titans. One was trouble enough, four or five of them and i was dead. I looked over the rock. I saw that Hyperion was now sitting on a rock, he was sad. No, depressed, like he has done evil things and now he regretted it. Then he looked up, I hid behind the rock again. "I know your there little Hero." His voice was clear but not loud. "Come out." I froze. All i could think was "I'm dead." Reluctantly, I came from behind the rock. Good news, Hyperion didn't kill me. Bad news, it didn't mean he didn't want to. "Come forward." I did as he told. "Hold out your right hand." I felt like a dog doing this, but you don't really say no to a very powerful being. I held out my hand, the coin was in it. I didn't realise I was still holding it. "The Arms of Helios." He spoke. "Where did you get it?" "Apollo gave it to me. He said it would help me fight monsters." It was weird giving information to the enemy. "But all it does it glow now. Don't see how it helps." Hyperion laughed. It was weird because it was a whole-hearted laugh, not like I'm-a''mused-by-you-''that's-why-I'm-keeping-you-alive kind of laugh. "You smell like darkness. Name yourself hero." He looked at me with eyes like miniature suns. "Achilles Scotts. Son of Poseidon." "A Son of Poseidon? Are you sure hero?" It was a weird question but I still answered him. "Hmmm... Oh... I see. Yes another pawn of the Gods.." I didn't understand what he was talking about but I tried changing the subject. "How did I get here Hyperion?" "That boy, the one with the white hair. He shadow-travelled bringing you along with him. But while you were still travelling he left you behind in the darkness. That coin in your hand, it doesn't mix with darkness, thus it brought you to the strongest light source. Me." He studied my fist, which has the coin in it. "Hand that weapon here hero, it's not fair to let that weapon stay in it's incomplete form." He held out his hand. I can't say I wasn't reluctant. If the coin was a weapon, I didn't want to hand it to a hands of a titan. Plus giving it to him means I would be weaponless since my sword was back at the woods where i fought Lucian. But there was something about the way he spoke like he didn't mean any harm. In the end I handed it over. He closed his fist around the coin; it released a blast of bright light that i had to look away. When the light subsided, Hyperion passed me back the coin. I looked at it, now along with the side of the coin with the Chariot; the once blank side now had a picture of a shield and spear on it. "Go ahead, flip it." Hyperion encouraged. I did. When i caught it, it exploded in a flash of light like before, but now in my right hand was a spear and shield with a Greek Lambda (^) symbol on it strapped to my left arm. The Traditional arms of the Spartan warriors. “Now those are the ''real A''rms of Helios!” He exclaimed "Wow." I felt the spear in my hand. It was light, both shield and spear weighed almost nothing. "They are made of light my child." Hyperion said as if reading my mind. "If you need to change it back. Just imagine it back in it's coin form." I did just that. "My, Helios would have been glad to see this." Then he paused and looked down. I remembered that Helios was Hyperion's Son and he had faded. It never occurred to me that Hyperion was the caring-father-kind. "Why are you helping me Hyperion?" I asked. He looked at me, "Well let's just say that being turned into a tree by several satyrs makes you think. Maybe I am not as strong as I thought and if I'm wrong about that, maybe I'm wrong about the other things I originally thought as well." He stood up. "Now go little hero, your camp is in trouble." "What?!" I was shocked. Hyperion looked at me, standing up, he easily stood above me. "Listen carefully; Your suspicions are right, but not completely right. You see the protogenoi have always been awake; they just chose not to be fully awake except two. The Night and Darkness." "Night and Darkness....Nyx and Erebus?" "Yes, your getting it. They have been awake a long time, yet they don't interfere, except now. Go, before the night and her children consume your camp." "Her children? You do you mean?" Hyperion put his hand on my shoulders, “There is no time. Your friends are waiting. But don't worry we will meet again." He waved his hand. And i felt like i was inside the spin-cycle of a washing machine. When i opened my eyes, I was in front of the same campfire last night, with Dellilah, Mike and Silena with shocked faces. "Archie, God, are you okay?" Dellilah asked. I immediately threw up at the nearest bush. "I'll take that as a no." Dark Reflections Main Page <---Previous chapter [[Dark Reflections-Chapter 14|Next Chapter --->]] Archie:Bite Meh 14:51, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Category:Fallen Angel Series Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Chapter Page